1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a means for clearing a windshield of a vehicle and more particularly pertains to a new windshield clearing and de-icing system for easily and quickly clearing windshields from a buildup of ice or snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of means for clearing a windshield of a vehicle is known in the prior art. More specifically, means for clearing a windshield of a vehicle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,042; U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,668; U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,247; U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,614; U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,751; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,548.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new windshield clearing and de-icing system. The inventive device includes two dispensing members each of which includes a first housing having air inlet and outlet ports extending through walls of the first housing and further having fluid inlet and outlet ports extending through the walls of the first housing, and also includes a first air conduit member connected to the air inlet and outlet ports and a first fluid conduit member connected to the fluid inlet and outlet ports; and also includes a heating member connected to a fan having a motor and securely mounted in a second housing which is adapted to be mounted in an engine compartment of a vehicle; and further includes a heater member adapted to be connected to a fluid reservoir pump and connected to a second fluid conduit member which is connected to the first fluid conduit member.
In these respects, the windshield clearing and de-icing system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and quickly clearing windshields from a buildup of ice or snow.